Hot Weather and Cute Miku's
by animefangirl0098
Summary: Miku Hatsune and Len Kagamine are spending a nice Spring day together. It just so happens that they both like each other without knowing it. Let's say, sparks just may begin to fly.


**This is my first fanfic ever... ;w; Don't hate, just give polite and kind feedback. Hopefully, I do a pretty good job for a first time... But we can only hope ouo-b**

**SO.**

**Vocaloids are not made by me, and I do not own them in any way, shape or form. If I did then... Hehe :3**

**~~Chapter 1**

It was the first day of Spring for the Vocaloids. They had been talking to each other a lot lately about what they had wanted to do and they had plenty of good weather for the job. The sun was shining brightly overhead, the light blinding people who looked up to high. The trees towered over many people, healthy and strong, pink petals adorning the strong, sturdy branches. Grass was growing over the hills and around soft flowing lakes, creating a beautiful scenery for the flowers and such. Yes, it was in fact a fine Spring for any sort of plans.

Of course, they have to figure out where to go still, but at least they had overall plans. Miku Hatsune happened to be one of those people.

Her long blue pigtails were replaced by one long ponytail tied together by a pink band and her concert outfit had been replaced with a white loose tank top and a white skirt. Her flats were the same color as the rest of her outfit and she wore a bright pink sunhat on her head. Her long arm warmers were replaced by multicolored bracelets. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink as she scurried down the road, clutching a bag by her side.

"I hope I'm not late!" Miku cried softly as she ran. Len, her blonde haired best friend, had invited her over that day so they could chat together. Plus, he had some melon bread and leeks for her that he didn't want that Rin gave him. So he figured, why not ask his blue haired friend whom loves food and is not named Kaito?

"If I'm late, that's going to look so bad on my part..." She stopped running and tried to catch her breath. Her cheeks became even more flushed as she reached a hand up to her burning hot forehead. Miku had forgotten that in Spring, the temperatures make living for girls just a bit harder. She rather not be all sweaty and stinky. "Maybe I should stop running then... That would be pretty nasty!"

~Meanwhile~

Len sighed as he leaned back in a small blue chair situated by the bedside. A small fan was turned on from a wooden table and facing the fellow Vocaloid, warm-like hair flowing through it's small vents. A window was open off to the side of the room, but proved to be no help at all. As a matter of fact- this was the coolest room in the house, despite it not being that cool and it was Rin's room. The good thing was, was that Rin had vanished for that day, leaving no "Unfair Rules" in her wake. She said Len could do what he wanted to stay cool as long as it wasn't stupid -which they had to chat about for an hour or so before he actually got it- and messed up the place.

"Miku-Chan should be here any second..." He grinned and sat up a little. Today was going to be the day he told the girl he had known for a few years now, how he felt. He really liked Miku Hatsune. She was smart, funny, kind, clumsy. All of it made her seem like the best girl in the world. He was stupid, a daredevil, and had SPICE. Therefore, there was no way she would turn a guy like him down! No way... It was impossible. If Rin never took them being mirror opposites so seriously, he and her might have been dating.

Len even added things he knew Miku wouldn't be able to resist. He didn't have a shirt, because everyone he could find made him feel hot, and his yellow shorts. He wasn't wearing shoes because that was just too mainstream for him unless he was outside. "Yes, Miku-chan, you will fall right into my spicyness!"

Standing up, he gripped the window pane dramatically and raised his voice. "Oh, Oh, Len-kun... Please no more, you'll make me-"

Then he lowered his voice. "You want me so bad... don't you Miku-chan?"

"Yes Len-kun, yes! Ohh, more! Please, please Len-kun! Ohhhh!"

"Stop teasing me, Miku-chan, I feel so close like that..."

"YOU? I feel so-"

The doorbell rang.

The idiot straightened up and coughed a little. He made himself feel a little uncomfortable when it came to his... boy-hormones now... but hey, at least he had a good idea of what was going to happen! She was going to fall for him, and nothing was going to come between that! He would make her feel like the best girl in the world. No other man could compare. Not Kaito, not Leon, not that bastard Gakupo... Not anyone!

Miku held her hands together tightly. She was worried about Len... She had been ringing the doorbell for a while but all he heard was someone, probably from TV, saying "Ohhh Miku." 'Probably one of my concert tapes...' She concluded, nodding. Now all she had to do was wait. She was sure she was ready, but her heart was beating so hard in her chest. Now this wasn't the first time she had been here, but she felt so...

So warm and fuzzy.

"He would never understand how I feel would he...?" She asked out loud, listening to the few messing ups with the door. "Len-kun?"

"Wait a second Miku-chan!" He called as he finally unlocked the door.

Miku could only stare and blush.

Len could only catch the girl as she gasped and fell over.

"Miku-chan?!"

**Well.. I tried... ;A;**

**I hope you guys like my little fail that has a second chapter.. ;A;  
~Animefangirl0098**


End file.
